


ADOLESCENCE

by COCO_HIMECHAN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Coming of Age, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rey Kenobi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Young Rey, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COCO_HIMECHAN/pseuds/COCO_HIMECHAN
Summary: Ben and Rey have always been inseparable since the day she was adopted to the Organa-Solo family as an infant. Now as the midnight hour nears on Rey's thirteenth birthday, all will change as they know it. Will the clock's chime ignite or decimate their grown attraction with each other? ~Based on VOCALOID'S Adolescence (Sung by Kagamine Len and Rin) and g_girl143's "What She's Worth"~Warning ! This is not an INCEST FANFIC!





	1. ~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLionhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLionhart/gifts).



> A gift for my good friend who loves reylo to death.

_~o~_

_The promise that the two of us will always dance together_

_Is turned into a lie by my growing bosom._

_With our dark hair reflected in the mirror,_

_We take turns combing for each other._

_We used to be rocked in the same bed._

_The two of us were connected with our hands held together._

_Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper._

_I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand._

_Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces,_

_Our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess._

~o~

**_(Art drawn by gwendy85, posted with permission)_ **


	2. ~Prologue~

"Ben!"

The young boy removed his eyes from the book he read while sitting at the sofa as he stood up to see his parents entering their home, but he saw something else in his mother's arms as she called out to him.

"Ben, meet your adopted baby sister." She leaned down a bit for Ben to see the bundled baby in her arms as he looked the small baby wrapped in a cloth snuggling peaceful in her sleep. "Her name is Rey, she will be loved and cared for. Just like we did for you when you were a baby." His mother looked at her son, who seems to be awed at the baby for she was glad to see him take a liking for his new adopted little sister.

"Hello, Rey." Ben whispered with a soft smile as he lifts his hand towards the baby's cheek and stroked it lightly.

After Ben's reunion with his new baby sister, his mother Leia, carries Rey to her new nursery room where Ben used to live here in his toddler years as she puts the baby girl on her comfy crib, snuggled up comfortably as the little angel sleeps peacefully.

Ben on other hand, follows his mother's side to see her put down the new baby of the family on his old crib as he looks at the baby girl sleeping. He was actually fond with his new adopted sister, Rey as he watches her sleep with adoration until his mother whispered out to him while almost going out of the nursery room.

"Ben, come on dear, let's leave our little Rey to sleep."

"But mom, can I stay with her? Please? I want to look after her while you were gone." Ben pleaded as his mother walked towards him with a gentle smile on her face and reaches her hand to his cheek then stroked it softly.

"You are starting to get fond of her, are you?"

Her son nodded with a grin as she made a soft sigh then smiled again. "Alright, I'm counting on you to look after her. This is a big brother's job to look after your baby sister while your father and I are gone, okay."

"Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect her. Because I'll be her knight and she will be the princess whom I will protect."

Leia chuckled a bit to hear her son being a knight to protect Rey who is a princess like those fairytales she read to him in his sleep.

"Of course, you are Rey's knight and her protector. And for that I'm proud of you, Ben. Because I know that you will be there to protect her from the dangers come your way, no matter how big or small you are, you are brave enough and you will never give up to save her, no matter what."

"Yes, mom." Ben nodded with optimism as his mother stood up and kissed her son's forehead and left the nursery room.

The young boy turns around quietly then walked towards the crib where the baby girl sleeps as he reaches his hand to Rey's baby cheek and stroking it softly.

"Don't worry, Rey, I'll be here to protect you because I will be your knight and you will be my princess to look after, and I will defeat the monsters who are attacking you. You are my princess and I am your knight forever and ever." Ben said with a promise as he watches the little Rey of sunshine still sleeping in her crib.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, reylo shippers! Just in case if you're not comfortable with an older guy and a young girl being in a relationship, then I suggest you don't read it. Anyway, this is my first reylo fanfic so please understand that my writing skills are not that great, English is not my native language.


	3. ~Childhood Innocence~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ben... I mean Star Wars! Yeah... Star Wars. Though I wish I do. :(
> 
> '...' Represents thoughts.
> 
> ~o~
> 
> I just want to thank to those who read and commented on my reylo fanfic. You make me so happy that you would say those words to me. Mostly to my good friend, LadyLionhart, who was so sweet to comment all of my stories and added all of them bookmarked and is the one who made my official reylo cover fanfic :)

**_ _ **

**_(Official Cover of the titled Reylo Fanfic " ADOLESCENCE" . Edited by my good friend and my ~~close reylo companion,~~  _** _[LadyLionhart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLionhart/pseuds/LadyLionhart)_ )

* * *

 

**_~Five Years Later~_ **

.

.

.

.

A fifteen year old boy galloped in a chandelier lit room with a girl who shared the same face on his back.

“Yay! Faster Big brother!” Squealed the girl with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The dark haired teenage boy laughed and practically collapsed on the king-sized bed in the room. The girl pouted over the fun ride that was now over.

“Rey, it gets tiring after a while!” Laughed the boy rather loudly. The two gripped each other’s hands and continued their giggling fits when the dark haired boy towers her small petite figure like a protective wolf wrapping his little young-ling safely. Once their enthusiasm subsided for a bit, Ben walked off to their treasure chest and opened it. Rey walked over to where her big brother stood and tilted her head.

“Big brother, what are you getting out of there?” She questioned as she tugged on one of her silky, brown twin buns. Ben pulled out a small toy tiara and play sword.

“Crowning my princess.” He smiled as he walked over and placed the small tiara on her head. Rey grinned cutely and curtsied.

“So what are you going to do with the sword?”

“I’m going to be your knight. Remember, in the bed time stories Mom told us, that when the princess was trapped in a tower with a dragon guarding it, the knight went to fight the dragon and save her. Afterwards, he asked her for a kiss.” He replied. Rey giggled some more.

“Then fight the dragon and save me!” She acted out as she instantly took her imaginary role. Ben started jabbing in random directions and spinning around, letting out his dramatic battle cries. He poked one of the pillows on the their bed as if giving the finishing blow to the monster.

“My princess is saved!”

Rey took that as her initiative to run forth into Ben’s long arms as he picked her up and twirled her.

“My hero!” She exclaimed happily wrapping her around his neck. Ben looked at her and smiled.

“This is the part where the Princess gives the knight a kiss.” He reminded. The two turned red for a second, being that Rey is still rather young to understanding the true meaning of kisses while Ben knows a little since he is now in his teens learning that kisses are often acceptable at his age, but the blush  quickly faded. Rey went forward and gave her elder brother a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her hands and they twirled into a ballroom dance. Though no music was being played, the two continued waltzing on the polished tile beneath them, using their happiness as their anthem. Of course, the erupted into even more laughter.

“That was fun, Big Brother! Let’s do it again sometime!” Rey stated before their mother, Leia entered the room. She smiled and walked towards her elder son and adopted young daughter.

“Playing games again?”

“Yes!” Rey answered simultaneously.

“What were you two kids playing?”

“I was a princess, and Big Brother was my knight!” Rey giggled.

“How sweet, in some stories, the princess ends up marrying the knight too.” Their mother added before her husband entered the room. A sparkle erupted in the young girl’s eyes.

“Really? Then that means I’m going to marry my big brother, too!” Rey exclaimed. Their parents giggled while Ben just softly smiled at the childish statement, knowing their little princess’ imagination fairy tale is so innocently sweet.

“Is that so?” asked their father, Han. Rey grinned and embraced her big brother’s neck tightly causing him to chuckle at his little sister’s love for him.

“Yes!”

The two adults looked at each other and chuckled along with Ben. The woman walked over to Rey’s bed and pulled open the top sheet.

“Come on Rey, time for Bed.” Leia faced her son and amusingly smirked. “That means, you too young man. You have school tomorrow.” Ben nervously laughed and nodded as their mother motioned the young girl to come over to her dresser and put on her sleep attire. Rey nodded and did as she was told while Ben stood up then walked towards his mother to assist her to dress up his little sister to bed. Rey put on a long white night gown and was completely comfortable with changing in front of her brother, then again, She was still very young and innocent and Ben knows this that his affection for her is sibling love, not romantic. Their father had exited and waiting for his wife outside the door. Their mother pulled the sheets over her adopted daughter, who is now lying next to her big brother sitting beside her laying form, tucking her comfortably.

“Goodnight my darling.” She whispered as she went to place a tiny kiss on her forehead. She motioned her son to go to sleep in his own room as he was about to leave the bed, Rey pulled his shirt.

“Big brother, can you sleep beside me? I don’t want to be alone.” Looking at him with her innocent cute eyes.

Chuckled softly, he replied. “Why don’t you asked Mom?”

Rey sat up and peeked at her big brother’s shoulder to see her mother standing in wait. “Mama, can Big Brother stay with me?”

“Oh sweetie, Ben can’t sleep with you, he has his own room to sleep in.”

“But mama, I want Big brother to protect me from the monsters when I am alone.” She begs her with an adorable sad face that her adopted mother can’t resist usually.

“Rey…” She sighed deeply as she tries to make her understand but her son interrupted.

“It’s okay, mom, I will just be with her for a while.”

“Ben.” His mother raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked into her son’s calm expression meaning that _‘just to make her stop begging you over and over again’_ kind of face _._ She understood his gesture and nodded slightly.

“Alright, but you must know Ben, that you have school tomorrow and I don’t want you to be late for your first day. Understood?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Okay, Good night my children.”

“Good night mom.”

“Good night mama.” The young girl lay down her head on the pillow as their mother gave them a one last glance before closing the door. She didn’t close it all the way, she always left it slightly ajar- being that Rey had a phobia of the darkness. Ben lays down beside his little sister, towering her with his tall figure and embracing her petite form with his long arms around her as Rey wraps her small arms around his waist and her head leaned on his middle chest. Once the siblings started hearing footsteps out of the hallway, Ben remembered that he had forgotten to get their bedtime book from the bookcase near the door. Their mother had stopped reading him bedtime stories once he turned five the same with his adopted little sister’s age and now that she is five the same thing will happen to her like he did in his childhood years, believing that they should begin to start maturing early without them. So Ben usually brings the books back to her bed when his mother wasn’t looking, knowing how Rey loved to hear them still. He slowly climbed out of bed, signaling Rey not to make any noise, and tip-toed his way to the bookcase. He slipped his hand outwards and started to silently pull the book out. That’s when he overheard his parents talking.

“Isn’t it just cute how Rey just says the cutest things, darling?” Asked a female voice.

“Eh, it’s because she’s young. Anything unrealistic a toddler or young child says is cute.” Replied the male voice. Ben’s eyes widen at the statement. He peeked out of the door’s crack to watch his parents’ discussion.

“To say she wants to marry her big brother, how adorable. Too bad, she’ll grow to find that she can’t. She doesn’t even know what marriage is.”

“Yes, Ben is too old for her, let alone being as adopted siblings, it’s unethical. It was rather cute to watch her play with him and say such things, I do agree with you on that one.” Finished the male voice before the adults parted into their master bedroom.

 

Ben bit his lip and held the book tight to his side hip, _‘Do I love Rey? As her big brother? … Or … as something else called…  No! I loved Rey as my little sister, there’s no way I’m feeling this way towards her. She is too young to be with me, she needs to be with someone else like her age when she gets older to be in love with.’_   He turned and noticed that Rey was now sitting up, her legs still tucked under the sheet. He smiled faintly and made his way over to join his sister. He opened up the book to the chapter named _‘Cendrillon’_.

“Do you want me to read this story to you, Rey?” Ben asked. He looked up at her to notice her burrowing her eyebrows.

“Is what Mama and Papa said, true? That you can’t marry me because you are my big brother?”

Ben’s eyes went wide. He took a minute to think about how he’d reply to her. He simply smiled and put a hand on her head.

“No, I’m going to marry you… I promise… ” He whispered softly, his mind shocked at his words but decide to make his little Rey of sunshine be happy. The two giggled and dismissed the subject. Ben took a hold of her small left hand with his large right one, locking their fingers like he had did every night. He brought up her hand to his lips and pecked Rey’s index finger. He then took his other hand, and traced his finger down to the pages on the book, starting to read the story. Once the story has been finished, Ben had found that Rey was asleep. She slept sideways on her pillow, her petite fingers still laced with his large hand. He bit his lip, remembering his words he said to Rey. The feelings he has for her were just a sibling love, not romantic love. He put his free hand over hair and stroked it softly as he said the same declared words to her when she was an infant… However, the words he said to her is a bit different.

“I promise that I’ll forever be at your side. I’ll protect you from any and all the monster who came to you… and maybe... **_I would someday marry you_** _..._ " 

.

.

.

.

_"Because you are my princess and I am your knight forever and ever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> *Cendrillon means "Cinderella" in french, the story book that Ben took was based on the music video titled "Cendrillon" sung by Hatsune Miku and Kaito from vocaloid, the music is similar to "Adolescence" but the story is a lot different from the plot.
> 
> ~o~
> 
> Yeah, well, this is the first chapter in a fanfiction I've written in a long time. I know it's not that great, I was interrupted multiple times while writing this. The next chapter will be set to 8 years later as it will be posted by tomorrow, but I make no promises. I've hoped you've enjoyed this so far! More is to come! Forbidden romance! Lust! Anger! Heartbreak! I promise you that this chapter is just the icing on the cake! Yum...cake ... I should go get some :D!!  
> Thank you all reylo shippers for reading my reylo fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading the rest when I update the next chapters :)
> 
> See you later, readers!!


	4. ~Ethereal Heart of Ice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. There I said it XD!!  
> '...' Represents thoughts.

_**~8 years later~** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

It had been eight years since that innocent night, filled with the siblings’ on-going laughter. The two had matured into young adults, both acknowledge their change in mind and behavior. Ben had grown into a man and had a facial beard from below his nose and chin making him look strangely handsome and was inches taller than Rey, slim but muscular and very attractive for his age. Rey also had a slim figure and very feminine. Rey no longer wore cute twin buns, but let traces of her long locks flow down on the side of her face, tied up into a triplet buns from behind. Her bust size also matured, which Ben noticed dramatically. Not that he stared, he was just amazed with on how flat she used to be, making her looked a lot more different than she is now. Not everything changed, however. They are both still close as true siblings, has the same eyes and dark hair in appearance like a solo charm even though Rey is adopted to the family. Ben thought that even if that was the case, his adopted sister was still much more appealing in these features than he was.

Rey was now in middle school and almost on her way to become a freshmen in high school while Ben graduated college two years ago and took the job as a music teacher and an advisor in Rey’s class, much the whole school knows that Ben and Rey are adopted siblings but they didn’t mind for nothing has happened between them in a bad manner since they are very respectful and loyal to the school.

The two were walking home from piano practices, foot apart from each other. Rey walked ahead of Ben, casually talking about the new student in their class. Ben just listened, watching her figure from behind as it was outlined by the sunset’s orange blue-glow. He would occasionally look down at the cement they walked on, a straight face planted on his features that his little sister and student in his class would not see unless she turned around with the right timing.

“That Jessika girl has such a pretty voice! Can you believe how pretty her hair is? It’s so beautiful! Not to mention the color of it! Black like the raven bird! I remember how Mom used to put my hair in cute headbands like that.”

Ben’s nose cringed at the mention of his mother. As if the two had a bond telepathy, a chill went through Rey’s spine as she quickly turned around to notice the disgusted look on Ben’s face.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” She asked with concern. Ben composed himself and cleared his throat.

“Nothing.”

Rey didn’t buy it.

“Is it because I mentioned about mom?”

Bingo! Right on the mark.

“What do you mean?” Ben figured it was best to act dumb.

“Well, I noticed it too. I’ve noticed how mother has been acting more cold towards you as of late. As if you’ve done something wrong.” She whispered as her gaze went towards the ground. Ben bit her lip.

“It’s nothing.”

“I don’t believe that. Why is it that Mother acts so nice and caring towards me, and suddenly distance herself from you? I mean, she used to treat us both so… motherly. Not to mention, equally.” She explained. Ben put his hands in his dark jean pockets and turned his gaze away from hers.

“She probably has reasons to. She says I disgust her.” He murmured.

“But why, Ben?”

Ben shrugged. He didn’t want to discuss the matter any longer.

Rey sighed and gave up. She figured she wasn’t going to get anything out of her elder brother. All she wanted to know is why her family hasn’t been as close as they used to be.

However, Ben knew why, he was positive that his mother knew about how he’s been acting as of late. Why he’s grown more silent and secluded, save for Rey, who he told almost everything that was bothering him.

ALMOST Everything.

More of late, he’s been giving Rey more deep stares than he used to, even during his class at school. When she grabs his hands casually, he sometimes would have to pull away. He never had to do that before when they were only kids. When she got dressed for the day, he would sometimes excuse himself from the room, giving her _“I’ve got something to do”_ lies almost every time, when he spends his entire day with her in her room. Every night when they went to bed, after giving her a story, he would stare at her sleeping form for an hour or two, holding on to her hand- this habit for them never changed.

He often pondered why he and Rey were still sleeping in the same bed, even though he has his own room let alone at this age. To the normal society, siblings would kill for their own rooms by now. He also wondered why he has started to look at Rey more fondly than he used to. He assumed it was because being that he was getting older, his hormones had some relativity, but dismissed that idea. If that was the case, wouldn’t he just fancy another girl around the same age as his? Why Rey? Why his little sister? Why his adopted little sister he so adored and loved?

“Let’s get home, Mom might get on us if we’re late.” Exclaimed Rey. Ben agreed, and the two walked side-by-side on the way home. Once the two arrived at their small mansion, Rey was greeted by her mother with her overly-asked question, while Ben walked past the scene making it seem as if he wasn’t there.

“How was your day at school, Rey?” Leia chirped.

“It was fine, Mom.” Rey sighed. She was beginning to get irritated with the constant routine her mother developed.

“And your Piano practices?”

“It was fine too, Mom. I’m getting better at my skills.”

“That’s wonderful, I hope you’re keeping up with your practice.” Her adopted mother happily stated as she smiled at Rey. For a split second, she looked over at Ben from the corner of her eye and glared. Ben noticed his mother’s glare and disappeared into his bedroom. Rey sighed again, going over the daily routine in her head.

 _'One, they arrive home. Two, their mother greets her- and snobs at her own son, Ben. Three, Ben locks himself in his room isolated until their mother goes along with their business. It gets more frustrating every time'_ , Rey thought.

“Rey, darling,” her adopted mother interrupted, snapping her out of her thinking, “I’m going with your father to the central marketplace tonight, we’re getting a big surprise for your birthday!”

Rey sighed inwardly.

_‘Yeah… my birthday… without Ben in the picture…'_

“That’s great, Mom! Thank you.” She lied with the biggest smile she could muster.

Ben leaned his ear against the door to hear all of the conversation. He glanced over at the calendar hanging over the coffee table to see that Rey’s birthday falls on the upcoming Saturday.

 _'Your birthday is here already, eh? I’d forgotten that you’ll be thirteen in a few days. With all the torture, mom has been giving me, it’s only natural I’d forget all about it.'_ He said to himself in mind and closed his eyes then leaned against the door.

_'I wonder what Rey would want for a present. She deserves only the best. Let’s see… I know almost everything about her. She loves sweet cream cakes, white ribbons, singing- even the invention they call light saber. Why does she have a fascination with those anyway?_

He was disrupted when he heard knocking on the door. He turned and opened the, finding Rey there with a goofy smile on her face.

“Hey Ben. She who shall not be named left a few seconds ago with Dad.” She chirped.

“Yeah, and what now?” he mused. Rey pouted and tapped her elder brother on the arm.

“I just thought you’d be happy with the news, so you can come out.” She exclaimed. To her surprise, she saw a smile sneak up to Ben’s features. He always seemed to find it cute when she pouted, she was a pleasure to tease.

“Thanks Rey, for notifying me.”

Rey smiled and twirled her way over to the kitchen, Ben following her shortly afterwards. They found that their mother had left them a plate of dessert on the table. It had only one red velvet cupcake… mostly for his little sister. Ben frowned.

_‘Even when she’s not here, she’s finding ways to snob me…’_

Rey felt a pang of guilt flow through her body, and she tried her best thinking of a way to cheer him up.

“Hey, why don’t I make you some of my homemade cream puffs? Your favorite food. I’m sure there are few ingredients here in the cabinet.” She asked with a genuine smile. Ben smiled back and nodded.

“So tell me, what kind of fruit would you like for our squeezed juice drink?”

Ben put on this thinking face then grinned.

“How about… apple and blueberries?”

_**~Six Hours Later~** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

The Organa-Solo family sat at the long, dining room table, eating dinner with an awkward silence. Ben eating his rice while keeping his head lowered the entire time. Rey ate while occasionally giving glances back and forth between Ben and her adopted mother. Ben’s mother ate very little, focused on drinking her wine in supreme sophistication. As for the fatherly figure, Han, he tried to find a topic of a conversation.

“So, we’ve already got plans set for your thirteenth birthday, Rey.” The father started as the family gave him attention simultaneously.

“Really?” Rey threw in.

“Yes, your mother and I decided to throw a waltz this Saturday, starting at about eight at night. All the sons and daughters of our friends will attend.” He replied. The half-drunken woman decided to finally join the conversation.

“The party may seem rather late at night, but being that you are becoming a mature young lady like your brother here who is now a mature young man like his father.” Ben cringed when he noticed that his mother put an emphasis on the word _‘mature’_ , “I want you to become used to the feeling of staying awaken past midnight.” She finished. Ben could tell that she was up to something. Rey dreaded the idea of waltzing with strangers out of force, instead of dancing out of her own will with Ben. The siblings knew that it was a day that they would not be looking forward to. Their mother knew it as well, which is why what the gift she got for Rey would be what will agonize her son, Ben most of all. Rey smiled to her adopted father with fake happiness.

“Thank you, Mom and Dad! I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I made my promised deadline! Yay! Ohh... the story is starting to spice up! I apologize for making Leia, a cruel mother to Ben, her own son, but it is part of the story on why his own mother begins to loathe her son and loves her adopted daughter, Rey? Oh whatever. Anyways, hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the 1st day of November? If not earlier? Leave me tons of reviews!! XD!


	5. ~Beautiful Melody~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ben, Rey, Leia, Han, Jessika and any other Star Wars characters out there are not owned by me.
> 
> '…' Represents Thoughts

_**~Three days before the party~** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Rey sat in silence as she watched her dark-haired classmate sing her heart out. She was singing a song that Ben, their class’ music teacher and advisor, written for her.

_‘While you’re in my heart, I’ll fight for our love_

_In front of hardship and hurting, I’m ready to withstand it all_

_While I have yet to completely understand you, I’ll admit any shortcomings_

_Until when will I love you... is the question of my regretting heart.’_

From the corner of his eye, Ben glanced at Rey to see that she was in awe with Jessika Pava’s singing voice. He agreed with the rest that Jessika was a great singer. But to him, Rey was better.

No, she was the best.

When she sang the songs he wrote and played the piano in class, he swore that she could bring peace and tranquility to the entire earth. Especially when they sing a duet together, they sounded like matching heart beats. He felt the most at ease when he and Rey combined their vocals.

He thought backed a year ago to when he and Rey sing a duet song called _‘Born for you’_ together and it was originally sung by the famous David Pomeranz. Their voices made the rest of the class demand a standing ovation, it was acceptable for a teacher and a student sing a duet together in class. If only though as the teacher, he could always put them together with duets. He would look forward to class every day.

Not that he didn’t already.

It got him away from home… and _her_ , the blistering figure that give him life.

Ben drifted so deep into his thoughts that he failed to notice that Jessika was done with her singing as he stood straight and clapped in a professional way then pushes his eyeglass back on the top of his nose in between his eyes.

“Good vocals, Jessika.” Ben shifted his eyes to Rey who sat one feet away from her then announces the next student. “Next up, Reyna Kenobi Solo!” She nodded as response and stood then gracefully made her way over to the front of the classroom. Ben gave her a sheet with music notes written all over it, that song he made was especially for her as he spoke.

“Hope you’ve been practicing your vocals, Rey. The song you’re going to sing for us today is _‘Moon River’_ , a classical and spicy flavorful song.” She read the notes, getting the rhythm and lyrics in her mind. She glanced up at Ben to see him sending her his tender, sincere smile and whispered softly, “I know you can do it, Rey” then he nodded at her, his way of encouraging her and ensuring her that she would do great. She smiled back at him then faces in front of the class and took a deep breath as she lets her graceful sound waves awe the room.

_‘Moon River, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossin' you in style some day_

_Old dream maker, you heartbreaker_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me’_

Ben felt his heart melt as her voice eased his soul and it will always soothe him as if she was singing a lullaby for him to sleep. Once she was finished, he clapped once again with an impressed look and complimented at her successful attempt.

“Great Gods, Rey, you should probably switch from piano and major in singing with Ms. Pava.” He chirped.

“Thank you, Mr. Organa.” Rey calmly replied with a smile for she has to act like a normal student towards her music teacher than a little sister to her big brother.

“Alright, Lessons are over for today. Tomorrow, I’m going to have those majoring in Piano practice key strokes, while those with other instruments or singing majors are going to start on a project.” Ben announced his students. After the students started to pack their school bags and leave the classroom, he sighed at the thought of more teaching piano lessons with his next class. He preferred singing, but if it got him away from home, he’d go through with it a thousand times over. He glanced up to see Rey waving Jessika off. He figured he might as well practice his skills a bit before they left. He made his way over to the room to find a grand black piano, waiting to be played. He sat on the well-polished bench and gently stroked the ivory keys. He closed his eyes, removing any stress he currently had on his mind. The rhythm flowed together in harmony, as he played the piano-instrumental version of a song named _“Across The Stars”,_ the song composed was none other than his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker who made this song for his one and only love, his grandmother, Padme Amidala as he continues to play this beautiful piece of thematic music.

Rey quietly made her way to the back of the room where her elder brother sat, being careful not to interrupt his piano playing. She put a hand to her chest as the music eased her body. She was amazed at how beautiful her elder brother plays with the piano. To her, Ben’s piano music was graceful, delicate and many other words that she could describe it. She loved his piano music. She loved him singing a duet with her. She loved hearing him read her favorite stories. She loved when he whispered sympathetically to her ears when she was sad. She loved when he called her ‘Princess’ like he did when they were younger.

Suddenly her mind to a different place. She thought about him playing this beautiful theme song in her ear, and him singing to her. Only her.

Wait.

Did she just think about such unrealistic things?

Ben finished his piano music and turned to see Rey standing motionless with a deep trance on her face and smiled then clapped her hands with admiration towards her elder brother, music teacher and class advisor.

“That was great, Ben.” She complimented. Ben grinned and pushed again his eyeglass up between his eyes.

“Why thank you, I just felt that I need to practice my grandfather’s music.” He said with a gentle smile.

“You mean _‘Across The Stars’_. I love that one, it’s based on our grandparents’ love story, right?”

A slight tint of red staining his cheeks. “Uh yeah, it’s actually one of grandfather’s best music and inspiration.” Rey giggled at his blush, being that she inwardly found it very cute.

“Well, you did great and I love it. Ready to go home?” She chirped. Ben frowned for a second, he didn’t want to head home yet, he just wanted to stay there all night with Rey by his side. He didn’t forget, however, that Rey was watching every expression he made, so he masked it with a false smile.

“Sure.”

_**~Three Hours Later~** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Rey pouted as she was squeezed into her hideous, heavy and very itchy forest green dress. Leia squealed with joy as the tailor owner helped to tie the back of the dress.

“Oh, this one is darling, Rey! This should be the gown you will be wearing for your birthday celebration.” Her adopted mother exclaimed from the other side. Rey looked in the mirror and furrowed her eyebrows in disgust.

“I look like an upside down broccoli!”

She turned to her mother and sighed.

“Mom, please, not this one.” She pleaded. Her mother’s happy expression vanished as it turned into a look of disappointment.

“Rey, you’ve tried on many dresses and turned them all down. You’ve got to come to an agreement with one of them.” She exasperated. Rey took a minute to think of her reply.

“I’ll pick the next one then.”

She walked through the store slowly, going through every gown she could find.

_**~Flashback~** _

The adopted siblings arrived to their mansion as scheduled. Again the routine commenced. The mother figure greets Rey, snobs Ben, he makes his way to his room, and life goes on. Rey was about to follow Ben until her mother stopped her in her tracks.

“Rey, darling, tonight you and I are going to go look around at the tailor’s for the gown you are going to wear for your birthday celebration.” Leia announced.

_‘Joy. Spoiling me and leaving Ben out of the picture.’_

“Oh, alright mom.” She replied with a fake enthusiasm. She made her way to his bedroom so that she could join her brother, but she found out that he was not there as she went back to her bedroom. She opened the door to find Ben sitting on the window seal, staring out into the city. At hearing her enter, Ben quickly turned his attention towards Rey as she walked over towards him.

“I’m going with mother to go dress shopping. Are you going to get a new outfit to wear to my birthday waltz?”

Ben turned his attention back to the window.

“No, I’ll just use the tux that I’ve never worn. The one that has been sitting in my closet forever.”

Rey curiosity peaked.

“Oh really? What does it look like again?”

Ben’s gaze was still glued to the window.

“It’s black, with a white shirt, dark vest, and a black tie.” He described. Rey made her way over to her walk-in closet and slid open the door. She took out a simply dress that would be easy for her to change In and out of. Ben’s vision now laid on Rey as she pondered which the shoes she would wear out. After deciding her choice, she walked to the middle of her room, laying her outfit on the bed. She slowly pulled off her blouse and dropped her skirt, revealing her frame in her panties and bra. Ben’s quickly cheek grew red as he snapped his eyes from his little sister’s body.

Rey didn’t seem to notice any of Ben’s actions as she dressed casually. She always changed in front of him before, so why he’d be bashful now? Ben on the other hand thought differently as he bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t handle the sight of her beautifully maturing body, afraid that he’d be thought of as a pervert, he had seen some of the women naked before but never had an affair with them for he is more into working than having sex with them. He just kept his eyes glued to the window, counting in his head enough seconds where he felt it was safe enough to turn back around. The sight of her perky breast, thighs, smooth skin and tight rear made his heart fasten ten-fold.

“You know, Ben, a black tie would go really well with your dark hair.” He heard Rey saying from behind him.

“Really?”

Ben turned as he heard her drop her clothes into the hamper on the wall for their maid to find it later.

“Yes, you have such pretty hair, and a good pair of eyes to match it.” She added. She was now dressed in her simple going-out dress, heading towards the door. Ben smiled.

“Thanks, Rey.” He replied. Rey opened the door and waved at him from outside.

“Well, I’m off. See tonight, Big Brother.” She chirped as she walked off, shutting the door behind her. Ben’s smile quickly faded as he whispered the rest of the sentence he wanted to say after thanking her.

“Your brown hair and hazel eyes are even more beautiful…”

_**~End Flashback~** _

Rey finished with one row of gowns and moved on to the next row. She was just about to give up and suggest on going to another tailor boutique… that is until her finger stumbled upon a blush couture lace ball gown. It had such beautiful design trimmings which glittered in the light. It looked slimming enough and definitely looks lovely like a princess gown. Rey’s eyes widened at the sight. It had certainly beat her adopted mother’s choices by five million miles.

“This is it. This is the gown I choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> * Jessika sung the english version called “Hanggang Kailan Kita Mamahalin” (Translates to “Until When Will I Love You” in Filipino) by Angeline Quinto  
> See the full version:  
> http://opmsongtranslations.tumblr.com/post/87362089662/hanggang-kailan-kita-mamahalin-sharon
> 
> * Daisy Ridley sung the "Moon Rivers" on performance stage.  
> See the link video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svhoyGL4sHA
> 
> * "Across the Stars" was the Star Wars theme song in the Clone Wars that Ben played on the piano.  
> See the link video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6V2SmRxi8Y
> 
> ~o~
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit rushed, and might contain lots of grammatical errors, but it was hard to write this so fast. I'm starting to work again, plus with school, chapters might be even more delayed, but I will try to have the next chapter by the 5th. 
> 
> If you guys want to hear the duet version of "Born For You" and imagine Ben & Rey singing together.  
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrsMUO2GBSc
> 
> Okay, leave me lots of reviews!!


	6. ~Flames of Hell~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. It belongs to the people who developed it… all the way out there in the Lucas and Disney company… where I can’t reach them. T-T’

The next morning after Rey went fashion shopping – the brunette beauty ached of longing to be away from her adopted mother’s shenanigans. She remembered that Jessika Pava invited her to have lunch that early afternoon so the two could get to know each other. She got up – being careful not to awaken a still sleeping Ben next to her – pulled a casual blouse and skirt from her closet and made her way to their bathroom. Rey took note that their family maid had arrived today when Rey found her cleaning the windows on the hallway.

Their maid was only part-time, being that the maid had a child and owned a house in the more lower class part of the city, she had to take care of the Organas’ chores on her own time or when being called in by the siblings’ parents.

Rey smiled and greeted the nurse before closing the door to the bathroom and turning on the hot water in the shower. She quickly discarded her clothes and threw them down the laundry hamper on the bathroom wall. with quick haste, she jumped inside her tub and allowed the hot water to soothe her body. She gathered the water in her hands and then rubbed them against her face. She sighed in relaxation as she massages her face. When she pulled her hands away, she noticed a strand of dark brown hair from her head now rested on her right palm. She pulled the hair straight and acknowledge the color.

It was the same as Ben’s but darker than hers.

She closed her eyes and reminisced.

**_~Flashback~_ **

Four years ago, a nine year old Rey and her nineteen year old adopted brother, Ben gazed at a mirror while in their dimly lit room. The young girl sat in a chair, while the boy stood behind her with a hair brush.

“Big brother, I want my hair down tonight.” The girl giggled as the boy smiled at her reflection. When they looked into the mirror, they realized how much they have grown so fast. Rey stared at Ben’s reflection seeing that he has grown quite attractive for his age, she can assume the girls around her brother’s age will throw themselves at his good looks, the thought of that made her strangely jealous and sometimes irritating to see him being around with girls than her.

“Okay, my princess.” Ben replied. He took his free hand and ran it through her shiny and silky locks. Ben loved the feeling of the soft texture of Rey’s hair. He would touch it all day, every day if he could. He took the brush in his dominate hand and softly brushed through Rey’s hair. Rey smiled as she loved it when her elder brother did to his little sister for her. he was soft and gentle when he brushed it.

“Big brother, can I ask you a question?” She asked.

“Sure.” He answered as he continued to happily brush her hair.

“Do you… think…”Her faint blush appears from her cheeks, “I’m pretty?”

His strokes came to a sudden halt at her question. He gave her a _‘what-type-of-question-is-that’_ kind of look.

“Why this all of a sudden?” He retorted. Rey furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him, turning her body sideways on the chair.

“I just wanted to know, Big Brother.”

Ben smiled and kneeled down in front of her, putting a hand on her face.

“Rey… you are the most beautiful girl in this world. No other girl can compare to you, and no girl would ever will. I promise you that.” He answered with his sincere eyes. Rey’s eyes shined with happiness as she put a hand over his.

“Thank you, Big brother.”

**_~End Flashback~_ **

When Rey finished showering, she dressed herself up, brushed her teeth and quietly headed back to her room. She was surprised to find that Ben was still asleep. Lately she’s been noticing that Ben has been oversleeping more often over the last few months either in his room or sleeping in her bed. She pondered the possible reasons.

They both went to bed around the same time, so if she hasn’t slept deprived, why is he?

_‘Does he stare at me every night when I sleep or something?’_

She shrugged and went to put on her shoes. She ate her breakfast, though not too much since she and Jessika were having lunch before her piano lessons in class. Leia and Han entered the dining area at the same time to greet her.

“Where are you off to so early, dear?” Her adopted mother asked. Rey grinned with hyped energy.

“I’m going with Jessika Pava to have lunch before class.” She replied. The two adults smiled at her bright attitude as they sat and waited for the maid to bring them their meals.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re deciding to spend time out with your friends. It seems like you’re always home.” Leia explained with gleeful smile as she exempted the last part of her thought.

_‘… with my **sinful perverted** son.’_

“Well, Jessika and I became fast friends since she joined our class a few days ago, and she said she wanted to get to know me better. So she told me about this little café that had just opened around the corner, and rumor has it that they make good sandwiches and delicious freshly squeezed blueberry juice. You know how much I love blueberries.”

Rey finished her food and jumped out of her chair and ran to the door of her room. She opened it quietly and found that Ben was barely stretching up in their bed.

“Morning sleepy-head.” She giggled. Ben was surprised to find Rey already dressed.

“Morning Princess, where are you off to?”

“I’m going to have lunch today with Jessika before class, so I hope you don’t mind walking to school alone today.” She reasoned. Ben sighed with disappointment. He always walked with her to school, and he loved it.

“No, I don’t mind, have fun with Jessika.

“Really?” Rey’s eyes sparkled with surprise.

“Yeah, have fun doing… girl… stuff.” He mumbled. The cat had Ben’s tongue.

Ben went to take a shower to where his bedroom was a few feet beside it, while Rey continued to get ready to go out until Jessika got to her house. She made her bed fixed so that the maid wouldn’t have to do it. She then tied her hair into her favorite triplet bun style, which in the end found it amusing that she looked like she had the deer’s antlers. She reached into her dresser to grab more of her dark elastic scrunchies until…

Wait, where were they?

Rey could have sworn she put them in her dresser, where did they go? She got up from her chair and rummaged through all her underwear and accessories. She then remembered that Ben had a dresser very similar to hers, placed on the room where he stayed. Carelessly, she went to his room and opened the top drawer on Ben’s dresser to find her elastic scrunchies together. Relieved, she took her elastic scrunchies, but noticed something underneath them.

A book.

But not just any book though. Her favorite bed time storybook. She remembered that when they turned five, her adopted mother stopped giving them stories at bed because it was too childish. She wanted them to mature faster than most children.

_‘Ben kept this hidden?’_

She held the book to her chest and stared up at the ceiling.

_‘Maybe it’s because if mother found it, she’d probably have it thrown away like she did to all our other old books.’_

She sighed and placed the book back to where she found it.

 _‘It’s like he’s always thinking of me. To keep something that was so precious, not only to me, but to both of us.’_ She thought as she fought tears that wanted to form from her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the bathroom opening from the hallway. Ben left his door open on the way out from his bedroom – and she quickly paced herself back to the mirror of Ben’s since she cannot make it to her bedroom there in time as she puts tie her hair into a bun.

Ben returned to his room, his hair dripping wet, skin glistening from the water, dressed in tidy fresh clothes. Rey’s heart skipped a beat as she realized just how appealing Ben was after a nice shower.

Then again, he’s always been attractive in her mind, she just thought of it in a sisterly way until now.

“Rey, what are you doing here?” he asked, surprised to find her in his room.

“I was looking for my elastic scrunchies when I found it on your drawer. I got a bit lazy to go back to my room so I just used your mirror anyways and it seems you borrowed some of my hair ties without my permission.” She amusingly smirked and scolded him at the same time.

Ben blushed as he replied. “W-well, I was gonna use it to tie my hair for some reason. I’m sorry… I should have asked-“

“No it’s okay, just ask permission from me next time, Ben.” She smiled.

Yeah I will… any way you’re still here?”

“Well, Jessika isn’t here yet.” She replied shyly. As if on cue, a doorbell chime rang throughout the small mansion. A few seconds past, their mother came to Ben’s door to find Rey in his bedroom.

“Rey, darling, you friend Jessika is here for you.” She announced happily as she focused her attention on Rey, completely ignoring in the room.

“Oh, okay mom, thanks,” Rey replied as she ran over to her walk-in closet to grab a jacket. She swiftly threw it over her upper body and ran past the two other bodies in the room. “See you later!”

Then Rey was gone.

A few seconds of awkward silence past in the room where the elder son and motherly figure, staring in the direction that Rey had run through. The middle aged woman then turned her attention to Ben as if he were prey that she was going to charge at. She glared at him with her piercing eyes. Ben in reply, tightened both of his fists at his sides.

“Listen you snake, I notice the way you look at her.” she growled. Ben’s eyes narrowed, trying to stay content while biting his lip. He was not going to say a word to his mother.

“What do you mean?”

“Her birthday celebration is going to go great, and I’m not going to let you ruin everything.”

“I wouldn’t dream of ruining everything for her…”

Not just her birthday party either, her life as well. ALL OF OUR LIVES.” Snarled as her tone grew louder with each sentence.

“Why would I ruin her life? I’m not doing anything!” His tone grew the same as his mother’s.

Ben bit his lip harder, still resisting the urge to say anything to her.

“She’s innocent, sweet, and doesn’t look the same way at you, as do her. she’s an angel, and will not have her wings tainted by the likes of you.”

“Where are you getting at?”

“She’s not going to suffer in the flames of hell because of you!”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about!”

“Start staying away from your sister, and get used to it. You’re going to find out why shortly.”

“I would never want to stay away from her.”

“We never had this conversation, got it? Don’t tell Rey, your father and that goes for the maid as well.” She finished her warning towards her unloved son as she walked out of the door casually, her heels making tapping noises on the hard wooden floor. Once the sounds completely ceased from Ben’s hearing, he lost it. With a vicious scream towards himself, he throws and destroys everything inside his bedroom in fury and punched the wall next to him, leaving a small dent in it. He couldn’t understand why his own mother cursed his soul so much. Why?! Whenever he hasn’t done anything to anyone, he gets this punishment. Not being able to argue with her, his built up anger finally escaped from his lips.

“WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!”

**_~Outside of the Café~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Two teenage girls make their way towards the building that lingered sweet coffee scent from meters away. Rey was listening to Jessika talking about how her family spent Christmas a few days earlier.

“I was so happy with what my brother got me, sadly the bracelet didn’t fit me!” Jessika giggled at the embarrassing thought. Rey chuckled and noted that she’s somewhat envied Jessika for celebrating Christmas Eve. Though she and Ben’s family were Catholic, they never threw a Christmas celebration, instead they threw a huge party for her birthday.

HER birthday- as her adopted mother would have it. It made better sense being that her birthday was only a few days behind Christmas, so the two occasions were celebrated at the same time.

“Well, we’re here,” Jessika announced as they reached the steps leading up to the café. The two girls entered and the host led them to a table next to the window. The dark haired maiden sighed happily as she took in the heat from the fireplace few feet away from their table. “So Rey. What did you get for Christmas?” She asked curiously. Rey sighed and looked at the menu.

“Nothing. My family and I don’t open gifts on Christmas. Since I was born a few days after, we throw a huge celebration for my birthday and Christmas at the same time, I guess.” She explained.

“Are you going to have one this year?”

“Yes, it’s going to be in two days.”

The waiter came up and greeted the girls. Jessika ordered a mocha latte with a Caesar salad and chocolate cheesecake. Rey ordered hot chocolate and a slice of strawberry shortcake-she was going to have a blueberry juice, but the cold weather outside made her think otherwise. Once the waiter left the girls’ table, Jessika gave Rey her excited eyes.

“Really? Who else is invited?”

“Noblemen and sons & daughters of noblemen. Other rich people so to speak. It’s going to take place in our personal ballroom.” She explained, lacking enthusiasm. Rey also went into detail about dress code, food arrangements, time, amongst other things. “Anyone can come really, as long as they are invited. You’re welcome to come you, if you’d like.” She add. Jessika squealed with delight.

“I’ll need to go to the marketplace to find a new gown then!”

The waiter came with their orders and left them to eat their food.

“You can also bring your brother too.” Rey suggested. Jessika’s nose cringed.

“I might pass on that one. I’m trying to get away from him. I practically begged my parents to put us in separate rooms a few years ago. We spend way too much time together. It starts to get irritating after some time, you know?” she giggled.

“Does it?”

Rey couldn’t relate her. She honestly hated the thought of her mother separating her from Ben when she just turned ten. She couldn’t think that could ever get annoyed with Ben. Jessika’s mouth went agape at her reply.

“Eh? You mean you don’t get irritated?”

Rey shook her head.

“Never mind that matter.”

Jessika quickly took a change of the subject.

“Speaking of brothers, Your elder brother, Ben Organa Solo, our music teacher and class advisor… he’s really attractive.” Jessika cooed an awe. Rey rolled her eyes.

_‘This is going to be a long lunch chat.’_

**_~7 hours later~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Ben and Rey entered his bedroom after a long day, since she wanted to spend more time with her elder brother in his room. Rey remained somewhat chipper most of the day, while Ben remained stressed and quiet. Rey noticed his room was mostly damaged as if someone was attacked by an intruder and saw the dent in the wall after she shut the door to his room.

“Ben, what happened to your room... and the wall?” Rey pointed on the dent with a worried expression but slightly shocked at what she had seen.

Ben didn’t respond. He just lied down, not bothering to put on his casual house clothes. Rey could tell something was wrong, but she was afraid to bring it up with her elder brother being in the mood he was. Thoughts of the conversation with Jessika from earlier flooded her mind.

Rey was never annoyed with Ben to say the least. They never fought, asked for separate rooms, or spaced away from each other like most siblings do. They were, if anything, complete opposite of Jessika and her brother.

“Ben, can I ask you a question?”

To her surprise, Ben answered.

“Yes?”

“Is it weird that we don’t act like most siblings do?”

Ben quickly sat up on the bed in reaction.

“Why do you ask such a silly question like that, Rey?” He asked with a small smile. Rey went towards Ben and sat next to him on the bed.

“Jessika said that she and her brother, fight, ask their parents to give them separate rooms when coming of age, and do these sort of things that she says is natural for siblings to do.” She explained.

“Do you want to do those things?” He retorted, putting his dominant hand on her head.

“Well… no.” she mumbled in reply.

“Then no, it’s not weird. Even if it were, we’re adopted siblings, we’re already different than most siblings.” He reasoned. Rey smiled and leaned against his arm. Feeling warmth up his cheeks, Ben leaned over and kissed his beloved little sister on her forehead. He wished that they could stay like this forever.

_‘But it is, weird, of what I think beginning to feel for you, Rey.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I got this chapter up way before the promised date! Hopefully I’ll have the next one possibly after updating this current chapter. Leave me tons and tons of reviews! Help keep me motivated!  
> *////O////*


	7. ~Days of Misery~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS. Do I need to keep on repeating this every chapter? =__="
> 
> I would like thank Relliurad, kindofanoxymoron, Sh_tem, missfreyha, FumiyoSenka, Empress_of_Verace, RadeonRose, Shivex, LadyLionhart and all guests who visited, kudos and reviews for their support! It helps me fight the curse of evil WRITER'S BLOCK!
> 
> '...' Represents Thoughts.

**_~One day left before Rey’s thirteenth birthday~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_One they did not look forward._

Ben opened his eyes and attempted to stare up at the ceiling. Comfortable, and still rather sleepy, his vision blurred as the sunlight reflected off of the chandelier hanging from above. He felt something warm shift against his chest. He closed his eyes, knowing where the warmth came from. He took his right hand and began to stroke the hair of the sleeping angel next to him. He smiled as he heard breathing sounds from the other in bed.

‘This is the first time I’ve woken up before her’. He thought back to the events that took place of the previous night. Rey brought up the conversation that she and Jessika had at their lunch together. After consoling her, Ben gave her a bedtime story that he thought of off the top of his head. Waiting for her to drift into a deep sleep. Ben stared at her peaceful petite body throughout the night. He developed an obsession with watching her sleep since his childhood, though never telling her about it. He couldn’t quite figure out why this obsession developed, though he had an idea of why it might have. Still, he didn’t want to draw to conclusions until he put two-and-two together with facts.

‘Do all elder brothers act this way towards their younger sisters?’

Rey’s body began to move as her eyes opened slightly.

“Big… brother?” she mumbled. Ben kept his eyes closed and giggled. He loved hearing her say his name.

“Yes?”

“Morning.” She yawned.

**_~At the Dining Table~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

The Organa-Solo family sat around eating breakfast that their maid had come early to make them. Ben sat as far as he could from his mother as usual. Han added in some casual conversation to lighten the room.

“Ben, I’d like you to accompany me today since you didn’t have teachings in class today and Rey did not have classes as well.” He stated as he cut his French toast into quarters. Ben noticed his mother’s smirk from across the room.

“Where are we going?” Ben asked.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

Leia cleared her to get their attention.

“Rey and I will make a list of foods, flowers and accommodations that will be necessary for our guest who will be attending the waltz.” She stated casually. Rey and Ben looked at each other, surprised with the sudden news. They certainly did not expect this. The maid entered the room to collect their now empty plates. When the adopted siblings were not looking, their mother glanced at them with a mischievous smile.

“Rey, may I have a moment with you?” she asked her suddenly.

“Yes, Mother.” The brown haired girl as she followed suit outside the dining room.

“Ben, you should go put on a coat, I hear it’s so cloudy outside that it might snow tonight.” Han commented. Ben agreed and stepped out into the hallway where the women had went prior. Heading towards his room, he heard feminine voice from a slightly ajar door leading to the guest bedroom. Ben wasn’t one for eavesdropping (though occasionally did anyway when it involved Rey), but his mother had such a suspicious look all morning, Ben felt as though he needed to. He didn’t need to peek through the door, for he already knew the voices of the ones who are talking.

“Mother, why must I dance with every single noblemen’s son attending?” Rey asked. Ben felt his heart stopped. The middle aged woman smiled.

“Rey, darling, you’re at that in which you should start on finding a suitable spouse, one who is worthy enough for you. Wealthy. Smart. Handsome. Same as your age. Someone who can look after you and protect you.” She reasoned. Ben bit his lip, fighting the urge to burst through those slight open doors and drag Rey away from the conversation. Rey couldn’t believe her ears. She couldn’t have heard that right, could she?

“Mother, must I?”

Leia was laughing viciously on this inside. She knew that Ben was listening to them talking, the feeling was in her gut. That’s why she left the door the way she did, knowing that Ben would not be able to resist.

“Please understand, I’m sure lots of eligible bachelors there will want to court you. Now is the best time to start, you’ve blossomed into a beautiful young lady. Use that to your advantage. Court the best bachelor you can find before some worthless woman takes that person worthy of your love.” She added. Ben felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t listen to any further, afraid that Rey might agree and give into their mother’s pleads. Rey shrugged and stared down at the floor.

“I’ll think about it, Mother.” She sighed.

Great, what did she just get herself into? She didn’t want any man. They only man she need in her life was Ben. He was her protector. He gave her stories at night when she wanted them. He accepted everything she was. Sure he was not independent like the noble’s sons. But it didn’t matter to her. She closed her eyes, as she would imagine what pain Ben would be in if he heard their conversation.

Ben felt his legs wobbling below him. He forced himself towards his room feeling a pit of despair growing in his stomach. Once he reached his room, he felt anxiety rise. His body was shaking with some fear that he could not describe.

He couldn’t believe it. Some man at their party will be coming up and waltzing away with his beloved little sister. He knew no man was worthy for her. No man will ever know her as much as he did. No man will ever lover as much as…!

Wait, it couldn’t be. Ben shook his head of any thoughts he might have had and sighed.

_‘Why do I feel this way? What is this emotion I’m having? Is it what I think it is?!’_

He grabbed a heavy, black coat from his closet and made his way to the living room to meet his father outside. He passed Rey on the way out, but did not stop there to acknowledge her.

**_~ At the Café~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“Ben, I want to ask you something.” Han spoke as the two were sat on their table waiting for their order. Ben just made a slight nod and puts his hands on the table when one of his fist clenched tightly due to what happened the conversation between Rey and his mother about finding a suitor for her. His thoughts were brushed off as he heard his father spoke.

“Why are you always sleeping in Rey’s room?”

The young adult’s eyes widen as he just sat there feeling numb until he finally spoke.

“Because Rey wanted to as she asked. You know her, Dad, she is afraid of the dark. She can’t get rid of her fear of that.” Ben explains to him, hiding his true intentions as Han replied.

“I see. Well you know, it’s weird for you to be staying at your little sister’s-“

He was cut-off sentenced when Ben correctly spoke to him.

“Adopted little sister, Dad.”

“Okay” Han nodded and corrected his sentence. “It’s weird for you to be staying at your _‘adopted little sister’s’_ bedroom…” He looked his only son in the eye as if he was looking through his mind suspiciously. “ ** _Most of the time.”_**

Ben just stayed silence for a moment, lowering his head looking down on the wooden table then he started tremble between his lips and begins to say…

“I know, Dad...” He looks up to face him with a calm expression. “But she needs me.”

His father again nodded but this time with understanding. “I understand… but.” However his expression changes into a bit strictful. “Rey is now becoming a young lady, she’s no longer a little girl whom you’ve been playing with when you were kids. She has to learn to how to do things on her own.”

He looks at Ben’s expression begin to feel sullen as he reaches his son’s hand and stokes it softly, trying to comfort him knowing how much he cares for his little sis - no - his _‘soon to be grown up’_ sister. “Little girls can’t stay little forever, Ben. It’s time for you understand that now. Alright?”

His only son stares at his father’s hand still stroking his with comfort as he nodded slowly. “Alright.”

_‘What will Rey react when I tell her this?’_

**_~Later that night~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Rey was surprised when Ben entered her room suddenly. She was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when he walked in. she smiled at his arrival, but quickly frowned as she noticed his sad gaze at the floor. Though his was covering his face, and she only had dim the chandelier lighting, her mind assured her that her elder brother was not feeling well.

“Big brother, what is wrong?” She asked as she quickly set down her brush and rushed towards him. Ben closed the door behind him and met her halfway next to the bed. They both sat simultaneously, Ben putting his face in his hands.

“Tonight is the last night.” He mumbled in his hands. Rey was confused.

“Last night for what?”

“This is the last night that I’m going to sleep beside you.” He explained. Rey’s pupils dimmed at his statement.

“What?”

Ben looked at her face, anxiety flowing through his entire body.

“Tomorrow, I’m going to have to sleep in my own bed this time. You have to learn how to face your fears and I can’t always be there to stay beside you, Rey.” He explained.

“But why?”

“Mother thinks that it’s what I want.” He replied. Of course _she_ had something to do with it. Rey bit her lip as she glanced at her knees for a few seconds, before turning again to look at him.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to get used to it, I hope.” Rey said with all she could muster and was speechless now. She felt like it was the end of the world as she know it.

“Rey… I…” He started say something as he gazed into her glowing hazel orbs. The moonlight from outside the window sparkled in her eyes and on her skin. Ben felt his heart sink as she waited for him to finish his sentence. He put his hand on her face and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

He understood now. He understood why he was treated so badly by his mother. Why he was now flustered around his little sister as of late. Why he has to be away from her. Why he was now certain to burn in the flames of the afterlife.

“…I…”

He started to close in the space between his face and hers, Rey’s eyes widen at his action, and her cheeks showing tint of pink. Noses being two inches away, but something stopped him from doing it. He pulled away and closed his eyes.

“Nothing, let’s just go to bed.”

Rey’s face flushed as she just sat there with her hands together intertwined on her lap, staring at the wall for she couldn’t believe what just happened. Ben just wraps his arms around her petite body and lays together in the bed as Rey acknowledges his embrace and cuddles his large form, hovering her like a protective wolf. 

He couldn’t let it transgress any longer.

_‘I get it now, mother. I see your point.’_

Ben was in love with Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Rey's birthday celebration! How will their first night be without being with each other as close adopted siblings... 'or something more than just close adopted siblings' ? Will Rey find a suitor at the waltz?
> 
> Phew! Barely finished this on time. It was kind of a rush. It's hard with the fact that I have just started my second semester in college again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by the 11th, but like I said before, I make no promises. Leave me lots of kudos and reviews!!
> 
> Oh, about the catholic thing in the previous chapter, my family is catholic in real life, so anything I write here is exaggeration. I'm not trying to insult it, I just think it would add lots of drama to the story if I included it in there with much harsh exaggeration in it. No hard feelings to anyone. I'm not insulting people, I promise!


	8. ~Waltzing With Strangers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This fiction is from my head, the characters are not. 
> 
> Fashion outfits of the Characters:
> 
> *Rey's ballgown:  
> FRONT VIEW: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/8b/c9/e48bc9fc73546265f8cc71a560052ccd.jpg  
> BACK VIEW: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5c/7e/fe/5c7efe22f7e7041074cc0e61d870e073.jpg
> 
> * Ben's tux: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/03/d4/c8/03d4c804f351f89c7df087fd53ea5b96.jpg
> 
> *Jessika's gown: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0e/69/b1/0e69b180ab794748c924962be8b6b0dd.jpg
> 
> * Pamich's gown: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-psDvYNdDMm8/Vokiges4cTI/AAAAAAAAD8E/9e56kRnr7bQ/s0/9c645d344952795b49490aab102bc33b.jpg
> 
> * Karé Kun's gown: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/95/47/49/954749733ed2d93cb47bb2403876494f.jpg
> 
> *Finn's tux: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7f/3a/52/7f3a522b2a48ce05dbe2c2f826f00f2f.jpg
> 
> *Poe's tux: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7c/ba/9b/7cba9bfbedfc23acb7d31dfdf0ba9662.jpg
> 
> *Hux's tux: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a6/34/6b/a6346bea59e2b4e027505d415dc50c11.jpg
> 
> *Korr Sella's gown: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d1/14/ac/d114ac4c8e1b099f9893c8ef98cc9081.jpg
> 
> '...' Represent Thoughts.

**_(Edited in using PicsArt by me)_ **

**_Reyna Kenobi Solo "The Princess" and Ben Organa Solo "The Knight"_ **

* * *

 

“The big day is here.” Ben mumbled in his lips. Rey opened her eyes while clasping her hand tighter on his. They slept, but not peacefully. Though they slept like they always did, Ben gave her a story from the top of his head, and they held hands throughout the night, their minds were not at ease. As if the imaginary red string that held their pinkies together was minutes away from being cut. Rey didn’t say anything, as she slowly got up and paced her way to the closet. Ben sensed her lack of enthusiasm and quickly thought of what to say to cheer her mood a little.

Hey, it was her birthday, no sad feelings were needed, right?

“Rey.”

“Mm?”

Ben smiled at her sincerely.

“Happy Birthday.”

Upon hearing this from Ben before anybody else, she smiled.

“Thank you.”

**~At the Dining Table~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Happy Birthday, my little princess!” Han chirped who sat at the dining table, waiting for the maid to bring him his breakfast. Rey smiled half-heartedly while Ben just walked from behind with a small smile.

“Thank you father.” Rey said simultaneously. Leia sat across from their father, drinking a cup of coffee. She glared at Ben from the corner of her eye, but smiled as her attention went to Rey.

“Happy Birthday.” She mumbled, her lips still to the cup. They sat down as Ben taking a far seat from his mother as usual. The father figure perked up as he had an exciting news.

“The preparations are all set. The people we’ve hired who’re going to take care of our ballroom are going to be here soon to finish setting up. The cooks and the musicians will be here in the evening,” he explained. The adopted siblings pretended to smile while their mother was the next to perk up.

“Rey, I would like to show you the gift your father and I have gotten for you, after you finished your breakfast.”

That lifted Rey’s spirit up a bit. She couldn’t deny that she was somewhat excited about today, more than Ben obviously. She was happy about getting a present and getting to show Ben the dress that she was going to wear. She was happy that she could find the perfect dress that resembles like a fairy tale princess that Ben always read to her when she was little.

_‘Ben…’_

Rey begins to sadden that he will no longer be sleeping beside her, telling fairy tale stories and will not be able to hold her hand as they slept anymore… He will not be able to watch her sleeping body.

Once Rey had finished eating, she and her adopted mother got up and followed her to the room leaving Ben and her adopted father to continue their breakfast as Han begins to ask.

“So, Ben… what will you give Rey a present for her birthday today?”

His older son then replies while looking down on the plate. “I don’t know, Dad, there are so many things that Rey would want for her birthday, some are a bit feminine while most are…. well, silly.”

“By silly, you mean the things you two invented when you were kids back then.”

He scoffed before replying to him. “Yeah.”

“I guess you have to do something about that, son. Her birthday is really special for tonight since she is truly becoming a young lady.”

_‘A young lady, huh…’_

The thought of Rey becoming a young lady-no- a _‘beautiful’_ young lady to be precise, He thought. He remembers the time when his adopted younger sister removing her uniform showing her bra and underwear causing him to grow a blush in his cheeks and can't stop staring at her figure without Rey noticing it, Ben knows that she thinks he is getting used to see her in an underwear when they were kids. But since now they are both adults something change on the two adopted siblings as Ben thinks of her as something much more called… a romantic love than a sibling love.

**~The end of the Hallway~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Rey, you’re going to love what I’ve picked out for you.” Leia stated with excitement as she entered the master bedroom then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a thin rectangular box. Rey eyed the box curiously as her adopted mother set it down on top of their overly-sized bed.

“What is it?”

“You’re going to have to open it to find out.” She replied. Rey went over and took the top of the box and put it aside. She unfolds the white gift paper to find what is it contained. Her eyes opened with awe and excitement.

“It’s beautiful.”

Rey pulled out a night gown that was silky white. It had ruffles above the breast area, black lines on the seams of the ruffles, and thin straps.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it? I love it, Mom, thank you!” Rey twirled around facing away from her mother and looked down at her beloved night gown.

“I’m glad. Since you are going to be sleeping by yourself from now on, I figured it was okay for you to wear such a mature clothing at night.” She explained. Rey’s expression quickly changed. While still looking away from her mother, she bit her lip.

_‘Thanks for ruining my happiness, Mom.’_

**~Later that night~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun was now setting and music was beginning to be heard from the ballroom. Ben stared out of his bedroom window. He was already dressed in his evening wear, his hair was combed over with his top shoulder length curled from behind and no longer has a beard that was now cleanly shaven making him look more handsome that will cause the girls in the ballroom to swoon over him and ask for a dance. He heard footsteps approaching then his door open and close behind him.

“Ready, Big Brother?” He heard Rey from behind as he turned to face her, and inhaled a deep breath as he saw his little -no- grown up sister in her evening gown. Her hair was curled down past her shoulders with a light make-up on her face naturally. Her beauty stunned him speechless. She smiled at his reaction and twirled in her gown.

“So what do you think? I wanted to make it look like a fairy tale princess, but it doesn’t seem like it.” She explained. Ben swallowed his saliva with gulp and stared into her eyes from across the room.

“Gorgeous…. You‘re going to be the most beautiful girl in the entire party. And you do look like a fairy tale princess, Rey.” He replied sincerely. He was taken with how the glimmering color brought out her eyes and how well her figure stood out more than it usually did. He went and offered her his arm, which she gratefully accepted it. He also noticed that her height was at his shoulder and begins to know that she was wearing high heels, making her looking more like a lady than a child.

He led her to the entrance of the ballroom, the music getting louder with each step they took. Still outside the door, he looked into her eyes.

“I have one request from you tonight, my princess.” He mumbled. She moved in to hear him better.

“What is it?”

“He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered.

“Save the last dance for me.”

He opened the door and the entire group of invited guests turned their attention towards them. The crowd of people flooded around the adopted siblings as they walked towards the center of the ballroom, still in arm locked. They separated and went off into different directions to meet up with friends and greet the guests politely. Rey saw four of her friends near the appetizers. Jessika Pava, Pamich Nerro Goode, Karé Kun and Finn stood waving at her all in fancy evening gowns. None of their dresses competed with hers, she thought inwardly. Pamich ran forth and hugged Rey.

“Happy Birthday, girl!” She shouted with glee. The other two followed suit. Jessika grabbed one of her hands and sighed happily.

“You look so pretty Rey! Your party is such a grand one too.” She chirped.

“For the first time, I have to agree with this midget here. You do look pretty.” Finn commented as he was being slapped in the back of the head by Jessika.

“What?”

“Jerk.” Jessika mumbled causing both Rey and Pamich to chuckle.

Karé Kun stood next to Rey as she mumbled something only the three girls could hear.

“Your elder brother, our music teacher is looking pretty good tonight, too. I’ve always found him to be such a good looking guy.” She exclaimed as she licked her lips seductively, looking at Ben’s direction. Rey felt a pang of jealousy flow through her as her friend talked so openly about her elder brother in such a manner, but quickly shrugged it off.

Ben was on the other side of the room, talking to his companion who is also a teacher in Physics, Poe Dameron.

“This party is splendid, and the girl singing is really appealing too.” He spoke as if he and Ben were friends more than companions as teachers in school. Poe’s attention turned towards the singer, a curvy, dark-haired woman with a high pitch voice. Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Her name is Korr Sella I believe.” Ben mumbled to Poe, as he glanced at his adopted sister in the other side of the room from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t stop looking at her to save his life. She was so damn beautiful tonight.

Back at Rey’s side, her conversation about the party was going pretty casual, but stopped as her three friends blushed at once. Jessika, Pamich and Karé Kun’s cheeks grew redder as if they were having a fever or something while Finn just rolled his eyes at his female friends. Rey was curious about their sudden change of behavior before a tap was felt on her shoulder.

“Hello, Lady Rey.” Came a deep voice from behind. Rey turned to see one of the many _‘sons of the noblemen’_ looking down at her. He had red hair and deep blue eyes. He also seemed to look just a bit older than her, possibly a few years younger than Ben’s age, but either way, she couldn’t deny that he was more or less attractive compared to the other boys in the room. He offered her his right hand. “My name is Armitage Hux, may I have this dance?”

The three girls behind her squealed while Finn scoffed at their silly girlish moment as Rey looked down at his hand. She was going to decline, but remembered what her mother had said to her days before the party.

“O-okay.” She agreed as she took his hand. He led her to the center of the ballroom and the two started to waltz slowly to the song that Korrie was now singing. Ben was watching the entire scene from afar, clenched his fists tightly. A large wave of jealousy flew through his body like oxygen. He hated the sight of seeing another man dancing with his adopted sister. He hated even more that he could do nothing about it but just watch. In rebuttal, he approached the three girls and applied a false smile. The three girls blushed once again as they now gave him their attention.

“Hello girls.” He greeted. He scanned each one to decide which of the three girls will be his target to distract him.

_‘Ini…’_

Jessika.

_‘Mini…’_

Karé Kun.

  _‘Miny…’_

Pamich.

His counting fell back onto Jessika.

_‘Mo.’_

He held out his hand.

“Jessika Pava, may I have this first dance, with you?”

Karé Kun and Pamich squealed as they deemed Jessika as the lucky one.

“Go show him your moves, Jess!” Bellowed a chipper Pamich. Karé Kun nodded in agreement. Jessika blushed deeper as she nodded and her hand on top of the hand that once offered to her. Ben led Jessika out to the dance floor where Rey and Armitage were dancing and joined in the waltz. The rest of the guests in the room gave all the attention as to how the two adopted siblings were both already waltzing. As the two couples circled the floor, Ben and Rey would look past their partner’s shoulders or arms to find each other. Their eyes met once and both of their faces flooded a light pink. Their partners didn’t seem to notice. More people joined the couples on the floor.

Armitage decided to spark up a small conversation with Rey.

“Rey, I must say, you dance pretty well, and do you practice?” He questioned.

“No, I just used to dance a lot with my elder brother when I was younger.” She answered nonchalantly.

“You’re really appealing to the eye. I’m actually trying to find a girl that I’m willing to court. You’re beautiful, smart and a good dancer, so if anything, these past few minutes, I’ve learned that you might be the one.” Rey’s eyes widen in surprise on what he said.

_‘Only a few minutes of dancing with me and you’re labeling me as your future wife?’_

“I’ll think about it.” Was all that she could reply. Armitage’s eyes shimmered with hope at her reply.

“Well, I live in a mansion due north of here, if you would like to get to know me better.” He added before another man tapped him on the shoulder. Rey was relieved as another man offered to dance with her which she accepted it. While dancing, Ben and Rey glanced at the grandfather clock from the corner of the room.

_8:52._

The two couldn’t wait for the party to be over with, so they could share the last dance with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh... only a few hours until midnight! How will their first night be without each other? Will Rey accept Armitage's offer of courtship? I can't wait for the next chapter, can you?  
> If any of you were wondering, I did base on Rey's night gown design off the one Kagamine Rin wears in many of the Adolescence PV's. 
> 
> See this link: http://www.tokyoshop.es/data/productos/cosplay/COSP0440-D.jpg
> 
> So yeah, I was able to type this up only a few minutes before doing my homework at school. I might be busy all this week, so if anything, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the 18th. Leave me lots and lots of good reviews! Don't forget to visit my profile page and Ao3 account!


	9. ~Adolescence~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucas Films. 
> 
> Woo-hoo! I've posted this up way before the date I said I probably would! I patted myself on the back after finishing this. I would like to thank again the readers for all of their support. I've even answered a few of the prayers they sent me, so here's the next chapter! ENJOY!
> 
> Fashion outfits of the Characters:
> 
> *Leia's gown: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8a/53/33/8a53331e6a29ed40be97e63f5f378f53.jpg
> 
> * Han's tux: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/02/48/b2/0248b262dd061c52ba421120849735e6.jpg
> 
> '...' Represent Thoughts. Don't confuse them with quotation marks (Which means dialogue)

_~o~_

_~10:57~_

_~o~_

The hustle and bustle of the crowd of guest began to die down as few started to retire for the night. Ben had made a casual conversation with many of the noblemen, while watching his adopted sister dance every chance he could. He was happy that his mother stood clear of his vision the entire night, though from the shadows, she did keep a keen eye on her elder son and adopted daughter. Rey danced with many of the eligible bachelors there, but took no fancy to any of them. Karé Kun took a few dance proposals as Pamich and Finn took a chance to waltz on the dance floor whilst Jessika took on a wall-flower role. Being that Ben asked her to dance first, she assumed that he fancied her among the other girls, thus she denied any other men and in the back of her mind, hoped for Ben to approach her again. Poe attempted to flirt with the singer, Korr Sella, but failed horribly. Armitage Hux made a conversation with Han, hoping to get his approval- if he was going to be the one to court Rey.

“Then I went in to find that Mitaka drank all of my carrot juice!” Chuckled one of the male guest, Ben was attempting to make a conversation with. The men involved in the conversation laughed at the story, while Ben was too distracted by Rey across the room, he missed the entire story minus the last line.

_~o~_

_~10:58~_

_~o~_

Leia was taking a sip from her wine glass, when her attention was taken by Hux.

“Hello, you’re Armitage Hux, am I correct? I heard a lot about you from one of my husband’s fellow aristocrats.” She explained.

“Why yes, I am.”

“What would you like me to do for you, tonight?”

Armitage felt a blush form on his cheeks as he eyed Rey from the corner of his eye, and then glanced back at the middle age woman with a straight posture.

“I would like to ask you about your daughter, Rey.”

It was music to the woman’s ears. It seemed to her as though Rey had found a very eligible bachelor to court, one that she would definitely approve of.

“Ask anyway.”

“I’m quite taken with your daughter. She’s everything I find suitable for a woman. I’d like to know what my chances of being able to court her.”

~o~

_~10:59~_

_~o~_

The music came to a halt as the final hour of the celebration was ending. The food was gone, more noblemen retired, and many greeted Rey farewell and happy birthday. Rey and Ben came close to each other once again to bid good night to their friends. Pamich ran and hugged Rey.

“That was so much fun! I can’t wait for your next birthday!” she giggled. Finn approached Rey and gave her a hug as well.

“I have to say, your birthday is spectacular!”

“Aww, thanks you guys.” Rey smiled sweetly.

 Karé Kun blushed as she waved to Ben.

“Have a good night, you two.” She mumbled before she and the rest of the guests followed her out of the doors. Ben noticed Jessika standing in the corner gazing at him with her face flushed, biting her bottom lip. Fighting tears from forming in her eyes, she quickly took another exit out of the ballroom, before anyone noticed her.

 _‘What was wrong with her?’_ Ben asked in his mind with a mix of confusion and concern. Rey was quiet as she noticed that her adopted mother was walking with Armitage out of the door together, deep in a conversation.

_‘Is Armitage doing what I think he’s doing?’_

The adopted siblings finally looked at each other, worried faces formed on both of them. The hired employees took all of the decorations down and started to clean up the ballroom. They heard Korr Sella humming something in the air as she put away one of the violins in its case. Ben and Rey smiled as they noticed that they were now alone in the ballroom together. They both glanced at the clock simultaneously.

_~o~_

_~11:00~_

_~o~_

“We should retire for the night ourselves, Rey. Nobody will bother us the rest of the night.” Ben explained suddenly. Rey’s face went straight.

_‘We didn’t even get the chance to dance with each other…’_

**~Rey’s Bedroom~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~o~

_~11:01~_

_~o~_

She let him enter the room with her, since she didn’t want him to leave so suddenly.

“Ben, I…”

He closed her door and walked towards the center of her room, under the dimly lit chandelier. He stretched his hand towards for her to take. He put on a childish grin, which he showed only to her.

“Rey, may I have this final dance?”

Her glossy lips parted lightly with confusion and happiness. He noticed her reaction and chuckled.

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten, did you Rey?” retorted the young man playfully. She smiled happily, holding back tears of joy.

“Ben…”

She placed her hand over his, and he brought her close to his body, locking her hand with his.

“Ben, we don’t have any music…”

Ben chuckled again.

“That never stopped us before.”

Rey giggled, and before they knew it, they were waltzing to the sound of silence. To make things interesting, Ben started humming a song he knew so well called “Once upon a Dream”.

 As the two twirled, memories of them dancing as children started flowing through their minds. The two admitted to themselves that they didn’t want this night to end. They would stay like this forever if they could. They would dance their cares away, not worrying about courtship, parents or separation.

_~o~_

_~11:06~_

_~o~_

Once Ben was finished humming the song, the two stopped and looked into each other’s eyes. Ben felt himself melt staring into her glowing orbs. He felt many emotions going through his body, and knew what each and every emotion was. Rey, on the other, was being absorbed into his, though could not figure out why she was starting to feel the way she was feeling right then and there. She had never felt this strong of an emotion as she was feeling right now. Starting into his eyes, her heart was pacing faster and her body was beginning to heat up.

_‘Could I be…?’_

 The two suddenly noticed what they were doing and finally took a step back, both looking at the floor. Rey felt a blush form on her cheeks which she hid from her elder brother.

_‘Could I be…in love with Ben? My big brother?’_

“I’m going to rest now, Rey.” She heard him state seriously. She threw her head up and saw that he was now heading towards her door.

“Ben wait!” She exclaimed. He turned around and smiled.

“Yes?”

She searched for an excuse to keep him there.

“I want a bed time story tonight.” She demanded. Ben’s eyes widened with her sudden command.

“Alright then, let me think of one.” He replied as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. Rey shook her head unsatisfied.

“No, don’t make this one up like all the recent ones.” She added. Ben was confused.

“Then how do I…”

“From my old, favorite book that you’ve been hiding.” She blurted without thinking. Ben was shock that she knew one of his secrets, but was relieved that at least she didn’t know the other secret. “I want you to read it to me, like when we were children.”

Ben thought for a few seconds, and then nodded his head.

“Okay, sure. It’s in my room, let me go get it and I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Rey nodded her head with a childish grin.

“Okay, while you’re doing that, I’ll get ready for bed.” She chirped as she pushed Ben out of her room and shut the door.

_~o~_

_~11:10~_

_~o~_

Ben went to his room and walked over to his bed. He cringed at the sight of it. He reached in between the mattresses- this is where he decides to hide this book- and pulled it out. He chuckled as he dusted off the remainder of dust off the book.

_‘At least this stupid piece of furniture is good for one thing.’_

He tip-toed his way back to his sister’s room and slowly turned the knob. He quietly entered the room, watching the floor, making sure not to step on anything that might make a loud noise. Once completely in, he turned and shut the door.

_~o~_

_~11:11~_

_~o~_

“I got the book, Rey.” He mumbled before turning to face her, his face instantly heated up from the sight of her. She was wearing a night gown that he’d never seen her worn in before. It clung to her body, exposing her every curve. The ruffles added an innocent touch to the rather short silky gown. She was barefoot and her hair was down. The sight of her took his breath away. Rey noticed his reaction and giggled.

“This night gown is my birthday present, isn’t it gorgeous?”

Ben took this as a moment to attempt a flirt.

“A gorgeous for a gorgeous girl.”

 _‘THAT SOUNDED SO CHEESY, COULDN’T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER, BEN?!’_ He insulted himself inside his head.

Rey blushed and sat on her bed, Ben sitting next to her while placing the book behind him.

“Ben, I have to admit, tonight wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked with confusion as he placed his hands to both his sides, feeling the silk sheets of the bed that they used to share- until tonight.

“I don’t know. I was just expecting strange stuff to happen tonight. It’s hard to explain.” She chuckled as she placed one of her hands over his. Ben felt a blush form on his face, in result he glanced over to the book.

“L-Let me give you s story so that we can both sleep, okay?”

_~o~_

_~11:20~_

_~o~_

Rey agreed and got under her sheets. Ben pulled the cover up to her shoulder and tucked her in as if she were still a young child. He sat down at the corner of the bed and opened the book.

“Which story would you like to hear tonight?”

Rey thought for a few seconds.

“How about… my favorite one? Cendrillon?”

Ben turned to the chapter page and traced his fingers along the printed lettering.

“There was once a young girl who was poor and forced to work in the woods under her stepmother…”

_~o~_

_~11:35~_

_~o~_

“The young girl was so upset with what she had done to the Prince, and ran away from the kingdom, never to be seen again…”

Ben finished as he closed the book and sighed, happy that the story was over. He turned towards the bed to find that Rey had not fallen asleep as she usually would when he gave her a story. She now sat up in her bed deep in thought.

“What’s wrong, Rey?”

She looked down at the sheets and sighed.

“Do you think that young girl did the right thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Running away from the kingdom, while all of the followers of the prince ridiculed her for her doing what she did. She figured that it was best to disappear, leaving behind any of her problems so that she wouldn’t let them bother her. Forcing herself to forget, though I’m sure that in the end, she could not.”

She glared at her sheets.

“Would running away solve any problems and lead someone to happiness?”

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and gave her look of deep concern.

“I don’t know. If I ever find a reason to run away, and do it, I’ll tell you.” He replied with a mischievous smile. Rey returned his expression, surprise that he could use sarcasm in such away. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her top head of hair a bit. The lift of feeling suddenly depleted as the two realized that this was the end of their night. Ben would return to his new room, leaving her to sleep alone for the first time.

_~o~_

_~11:37~_

_~o~_

“Well, I’m heading off to bed. I’m sure that mother is going to force us to attend mass tomorrow.” Ben explained as he stood up from her bed. Rey felt anxiety flow through her body like it did earlier. She knew that she didn’t want him to leave, but she wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to either. She’s so badly wanted to tell him to stay just one more night, but the words just couldn’t come out from her lips. Ben felt it hard to move his legs. Moving towards the door would seem like he had imaginary thirty pound weights tied to his legs. He turned to her, and motion for her to lie down on her bed. Rey lie on her back, pulling the sheets to her chest. The two stared at each other for seconds, speechless. Figuring that standing there was going to get him nowhere, he slowly turned towards the door again while thinking rationally.

_‘I guess… this is it.’_

He took his first step away from her. Rey screamed in her head.

_‘Wait.’_

Ben felt a hand grab the hem of his shirt.

_~o~_

_~11:38~_

_~o~_

He turned to see Rey grabbing him, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

“What’s wrong, my princess?”

His reserved nickname for her being said made her heart stop. She furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a glowing yet pleading eyes.

“Kiss my finger, like you used to.” She demanded half-heartedly. Anything to keep him from leaving she would keep throwing at him, though sadly, her ammunition was running out of ammo.

Ben smiled and leaned over her body, taking her hand in his. He quickly but blissfully pressed his lips to her middle finger. He laid her hand next to her waist and stood up straight mostly towering her petite form. It took all of his strength to keep his composure, being careful to not let his actions become something more than what they should be.

Once again, he stared into her eyes, amazed that he could stare into them over and over, never getting bored, only excited.

“Good night.”

_~o~_

_~11:39~_

_~o~_

Ben stood up and turned again, this time forcing his legs to move two steps towards the door. Rey’s eyes widened in fear.

_‘No… don’t go yet.’_

Ben took another step. Rey swiftly lifted herself from her bed upwards.

 _‘Why can’t I force myself to say anything?!’_ She screamed in her head. Ben took four more steps.

 _‘Damn it, Rey! Say something!’_ She agonized herself. Ben was now a few inches away from her door.

 _‘Ben, please don’t!’_ He reached for the door handle. Rey still could not force any words through her mouth, as though she was cursed by silence.

 _‘Big Brother!’_ Without thinking, Rey dashed from her bed towards her beloved elder brother, grabbing him from behind the waist before he could open the door. Ben blinked from surprise as he felt his adopted little sister suddenly embracing him.

“Rey?” Ben whispered as he turned to see his sister fighting her tears. She closed her eyes, tightening her fists then raises her arms towards him and lightly beating against his chest. He closed his eyes and brought her close to him in a tight embrace.

_~o~_

_~11:40~_

_~o~_

“What’s wrong, Princess” He whispered above her forehead. Rey searched her mind for a reply.

“I’m scared of monsters.” She mumbled into his shirt. He shook his head and sighed playfully.

“Monsters? Isn’t that a bit childish?”

Rey threw her gaze up at his. She was now biting her lower lip, face flushed, trying her hardest not to cry. Ben’s eyes went widen at her expression and he felt his heart sink.

_‘Is she telling me something different?’_

They stared into each other’s eyes once again, this time much longer than they did before.

_~o~_

_~11:42~_

_~o~_

Ben led Rey to her bed and tucked her in, never once breaking their eye-lock contact. As her head leaned against her pillow, Ben resisted the urge to run his hands through the locks that fell on the bed. Rey felt her body melting into her sheets as she noticed Ben’s skin glowing in the moonlight. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek. Ben was again shocked by her action, but then felt soothed as her soft skin rested against his face. She smiled and thought of a request that would keep him all night by her side.

“Protect me from the monsters.” She mumbled. Ben smiled and agreed.

_~o~_

_~11:58~_

_~o~_

Ben sat and watched her body the entire rest of the night. It didn’t bother him one bit, especially since he was used to it. It seemed as though Rey was starting to fade into a deep sleep. Sleep that he would probably be in if he wasn’t forced to use a different bed. Rey tried to keep her eyes open, but to no avail.

He was taken by how glossier her lips looked in the dim lighting, as if she ran an ice cube against her pink rose petals of lips. Being unable to control his hand much longer, he gently placed it against her cheeks. The contact was just enough to keep Rey away from line of deep sleep. She kept them closed however, being that her body already relaxed.

“Sleep peacefully, my Princess.” He mumbled.

_~o~_

_~11:59~_

_~o~_

Billions of emotions ran through Ben’s mind and body at this very moment. All of the staring at her body day after day, night after night – it had to eventually come to an end. He wanted so much more from her. He was passionately, deeply and straight-forward head-over-heels in love with his adopted little sister, that it hurt him so much inside that he couldn’t. He wanted her touch, her voice, her body, her mind, but most of all… he wanted _her_. He would label himself a sinner, doomed to be a dark soul of Hades.

Ben scorned himself as he couldn’t resist himself much longer. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Why, oh, why did she beg him to stay?

His hand trailed from her face down to her neck, down to her bust. Rey let out a warm breath, as if her body were reacting to his touch – which unknown to Ben, it was.

Ben’s face inched closer and closer to hers. He took one last glance at her soft, moist, glossy lips before closing his eyes. He whispered the most silent, sinful whisper that no sibling should ever say or hear. Rey’s heart started to beat rapidly.

“I love you…”

The grandfather clock chimes echoed through the mansion.

_~o~_

_~12:00~_

_~o~_

**_Ben brushed his lips against Rey’s softly._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what will come of Ben and Rey’s feelings towards each other? What exactly is Leia planning now? Is Hux and Jessika going to be included in them? Find out on the next chapter!
> 
> I hope this chapter was almost as close to the music videos as I could get them. Not everything was quite how I imagined it would turn out, sorry if this chapter sucks. I hope it somehow met a few of my readers’ expectations. Oh, for those waiting for the lemon, yes, I will add some here eventually, but I’m not saying when! It’s for me to know, and for you to wonder. However I felt regretful that Rey is still too young to do those kind of intimate activities =__= but teenagers below 18 did these things with curiosity and major hormones ~\\(^U^)/~ Am I right? One guest commented that Rey should be 16 above to go intimate with Ben. But… for me, I probably should let Rey’s innocence be extinguish at a very young age. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! REYLO SHIPPERS! Oh dear, I am disgusting, aren't I T-T?! I’m doing what I am intending to do in this story!
> 
> Any who, the next chapter should be up by the 25th of November. Leave me oodles and oodles of reviews! Submit a review… if you can ;)


End file.
